Stone Cold
by SakuraRose13
Summary: Deuce is unbeatable. But not on purpose! When you and your mom have the ability to turn people to stone, it can be pretty hard to make friends. Thankfully, Deuce's ability isn't permanent yet. So, when the new girl at school can't be turned to stone, and can revert people back to normal before the allotted few hours, Deuce may have met his match...
1. Prologue

This fanfic is different from my usual stuff. I was watching Monster High (_Yes, at age 103, I'm still watching cartoons_) and I was hit with some inspiration. I had the idea for an OC, but, because I have no artistic ability, I'm just going to have to rely on my words to explain her. She was an idea that I want to try out and go with. BTW, fans of DeucexCleo, please, stop reading now. My OC is gonna rock this school :D

* * *

Prologue

_In ancient times, there lived a maiden. Her name was Medusa._

_Medusa was known for her ugly ways and her hair made of living snakes. But, she was not always like that._

_Medusa was one of three daughters, the children of Phorcys and Ceto. Medusa's sisters were born as gorgons, so hideous, people would turn to stone after gazing at their eyes. Medusa was the only one born as a mortal._

_Medusa was envied for her beauty and the strongest envy came from the goddess, Athena. Poseidon, the god of the Sea, was enchanted by the beauty of Medusa and set out to seduce her._

_Poseidon was successful and managed to seduce Medusa. Unfortunately, it was done in one of Athena's temples._

_Athena, enraged by this, was consumed by her rage and envy and transformed Medusa into a hideous gorgon. Since Medusa was already human, she remained that way._

_If this wasn't punishment enough, Athena later helped the warrior Perseus slay Medusa and bring her head as the evidence of the deed…_

_Thousands of years later, Medusa came back from the dead and now lives in the modern times._

* * *

_A.N. ~I'll leave it to your imagination on how she came back to life and escaped the Underworld…_

* * *

Screams echoed about, coupled with the hisses of snakes. Moans shot through the dark, and retreated back to their source only to come back as ear shattering shrieks.

Sweat dampened her brow and she let loose another scream, drowning in the void known as pain. Faces flashed before melding and darkening into the grey. Voices spoke hurriedly and urgently, but she couldn't hear it.

'_It's raining…_' was the only thought that raced through her mind, racing and whizzing.

She gathered her breath and once more let loose. Her scream shattered the windows of the house, the mirrors cracking.

She fell back in exhaustion, her pants laborious and ragged. Cries echoed about, breaking the silence. She let out a smile and tears fell from her eyes.

"You have a son!"

Medusa let out a laugh and her tears fell, hot and fresh. She raised her self up, pain blooming but was cast aside when love bubbled at the sight of her son.

Medusa reached forward, her eyes hidden behind black shades. She held her son gently but closely, and tears fell harder. She waved her hand, shooing everyone from her sight.

She gently lowered her shades, fearing turning her only child into stone. His eyes shot open and they met. No stone. No horror. No agony. Pure, unending, bliss. Medusa smiled at her child and held him close, years and years of horrible loneliness finally ending.

And that, was how Deuce came into this world…

* * *

_Did you like that? Years and years, Medusa had to face in fear of finding someone she loved and turning them into stone. Now, I know she's usually portrayed as evil and ugly, but I decided to give her a break. She's just a lonely, REALLY old woman. And, having a child with her same ability (She doesn't know that yet) and can't turn to stone, that's gotta be friggin amazing. Reviews are appreciated!_

_If you want me to continue this, drop me a line. If I get enough (or choose to continue this), you can expect a first chapter soon!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_There some things in life we can't control._

_We can't control who we meet, how we act, what we do when a situation arises._

_What we can do is accept it and go with it._

_But now was a time I was trying so desperately to control the situation…_

Green energy sparked between two people. They couldn't over come each other, their power and strength very much the same. It seemed hopeless, a complete stale-mate.

A weary young man gave a look behind him and saw what he was so desperately trying to protect. He turned around, anger transforming his emerald eyes a blood red. With one final attempt, he began to walk forward, his energy slowly darkening to a forest green. He began to overcome the other person.

_**FLASH!**_

Energy consumed the other person, and slowly everything left. Hard, cold, lifeless, she slowly became what she had turned others into…

Complete, granite, rock…

* * *

_**Earlier…. (A.N Since I don't know how far back I should go (days, months, hours) I'm just going to say earlier.)**_

Gently, she got out of bed, the cover slipping away soundlessly. Her breath was even and held no evidence of the ordeal a few hours ago. She gazed across the room at her half sister. She still slept soundlessly, ugly, purple bruises shining in the early morning light.

Black hair hung around her shoulders as she bowed her head, buring her face in her hands. Images flashed and erupted behind her closed eyes. She saw blood.

Blood.

Demons.

Fear.

Fire.

Mother!

She erupted, snapping back to reality. Pants escaped her lips and she started shaking. Moments passed as she calmed her racing heart and shaking hands. She slowly stood up, walking over to her pack at the front of the room. She pulled out her clothes, black as night.

Slowly then, color began to flow. It shown against the black. Tugging on her right boot over her socks, she pulled her hair from the back and laced it over her shoulders. With a few final touches, she left the room and began breakfast…

* * *

Deuce slowly woke up. Usually, he was up and at 'em, making breakfast for him and his mum, sunshine and rainbows.

But, last night was horrible. A news watch came on and fire and blood shown on the screen. There was a massacre. A demon massacre.

Apparently a demi-god (although a weak blooded one) was discovered and demons decided to seek their revenge. Although the origins and bloodline of the demi-god were not shared, it was obvious that this God was hated.

Deuce tried to shake the images flashing before his snake-like eyes. The green shimmered and he glanced quickly in the direction of the cage that held his beloved pet, Perseus. He shook his head and quickly slipped on his shades.

After showering and dressing, he walked down the stairs to see his mother making breakfast. After thousands of year (his mother always gave him the cold shoulder when he asked for her age. Eventually, he decided to choose a very vague one), his mother had tons of practice in the art of cooking.

Scents flooded and Deuce found himself drooling. His mother hardly cooked, and when she did, look out! Your sense of taste could be blown to the next world.

With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist like a husband would do to their wife and gave her an awkward hug.

"Morning Mom!" Deuce chirped and left her side to set the table.

Medusa smiled over at her son and gave him a bright smile and a pleasant 'Good morning, Deuce.' With breakfast successfully accomplished, she brought the steaming food over to the starving mouth of a 16-year-old boy.

They ate in comfortable silence, content with their thoughts and the others company. The T.V was playing in the next room and the news theme music echoed about. A flame haired, stone skinned anchor woman suddenly appeared and her melodious voice rung out.

"Late last night at about 11:41 p.m., tragedy struck as a demon massacre rang out in the sleepy neighborhood of Cross Bone Hills. What seemed like an innocent act of teenage demons playing a harmless prank later evolved into a full blooded murder fess. "

Deuce shivered involuntarily and casted a weary glance towards his mother. While she didn't seem to change much, Deuce knew the signs. Her snakes seemed to hiss and fight among each other more and her hand tightened around her fork.

She was feeling blood-lust, pride, pity, and complete happiness.

Deuce knew how much his mother hated the gods for changing her into what she is today, but Deuce himself didn't bare too much ill will. Besides, there were only two Gods who deserved their revenge, not all…

"… ' This was a working establishment. Many monsters and such worked here as maids, butlers, even cooks. All were treated right until a selfish little brat demanded a raise. When he didn't get it, he complained to friends of his, one of which was a demon looking for blood.' Said one surviving worker at the Amity household. Reporters said '… Neighbors didn't notice anything until someone brought a human gun and started to shoot blanks at the house. Other demons living in the neighborhood were worked into a frenzy and soon started attacking the house.' While this may have been a simple demi-god, apparently this was enough to work demons into a full blood-lust."

Deuce grabbed his plate and set it harshly by the sink. "I'm going to school." He said rather tartly, grabbing his backpack and jacket. He ran out, the last words he heard were, "… 10 survived, 43 killed, 7 missing…"

* * *

Gently, she walked out of the crumbling building. She gazed at it in sorrow and waved her hand over the doorknob. 'She'll be safe…' was the only thought that rang through her head as she shifted her bag and walked towards the school.

She gazed up at the cloudy sky and willed it with all her heart for it to clear. Instead, warm drops fell upon her skin and forced her to pull on her jacket. She finally made it to the bus stop. Few monsters were there and some of them gave her weary looks.

She drew her hood up higher, covering her raven black hair and walked over to the payphone.

She entered her sister's school number and waited.

'_Hello…?'_

'Yes, this is Christine's mother. Christine Rose won't be able to make it to school today, she'll be home sick with the flu.'

'_Alright, we'll let her teacher know. Thank you._'

'Goodbye.'

She hung up before they could respond, and quickly climbed on the bus that appeared.

There were some advantages about having your sister go to a Human School. They didn't question anything.

Seeing as she didn't know anybody, she chose to sit in the front-ish seat. With a glance at the bus driver, she settled down and put her legs on the seat next to her. No one could sit with her.

She pulled out the IPod she got from her best friend in the human world and flipped through the songs. It was going to be a long day, she could just feel it.

* * *

Deuce waited at stop, tapping his foot and trying not to focus on the events last night. He talked with Clawd and his sisters for a bit, but eventually that got old. Frankie eventually noticed something was up and approached him cautiously.

"Deuce? You okay? You seem… antsy…"

Sometimes, that girl knew more than she let on. Frankie wasn't that old, 16 days to be more exact. And yet she could tell there was more to you than meets the eye(s?), what irked you, what you were feeling, or who (strangely) *gulp* you loved.

"I'm fine Frankie. Just didn't sleep well…"

Deuce didn't look at her. Frankie wasn't one to give up, but she always knew when it was best to back off. And, to add Duece's relief, the bus came at that moment, making sure she didn't ask anymore questions. Deuce got on second to last, Frankie right behind him.

He passed many rows and finally settled on sitting with Clawd. Silence choked him, ringing and screaming in his ears. Thunder rolled in the distance and a flash of lightning let him know the storm was there.

As he sat down, he noticed Frankie standing by the front seat. While the words could not be heard, he could tell that she was asking if she could sit there. He craned his neck and tried to get a better view of who was sitting there.

The hood was drawn around the person's face, but he thought he saw black hair. He shrugged it off and presumed it was another monster created and soon to be shipped off to Monster High. Deuce sighed and spent the rest of the ride talking with Clawd.

* * *

"May I sit here?"

She gazed up at the voice and saw a girl with black and white hair standing before her. She gave no indication she heard the girl, but withdrew her legs from the other seat and gave a short nod.

The girl smiled gently and sat down gently. She gazed at the new-comer with interest and began to piece things together slowly.

"You're the daughter of Frankenstein, aren't you?"

The girl seemed startled by the question but quickly recovered and held out her hand. "Frankie Stein, pleased to meet you!" She gazed at Frankie before taking her hand and shaking it.

"And your name is…?" Frankie asked, her head cocked to the side, eyes gleaming with innocent curiosity. Day one, and she had already attracted attention. She gazed at her wearily. She was new to this world and knew that eventually she'd have to give up her name.

"Th-Theodora. Theo for short…" Theo muttered gently, looking away. Frankie smiled brightly and nodded. "That's a really nice name!" Theo just gave her a quick look before turning her gaze to the world out the window. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence.

* * *

"Did you hear the news…?"

"… 7 people missing, wonder what happened to them…"

"…going to our school. Demons! Hope they become expelled!"

"…families. Lost so many that night…"

Deuce hurried ahead, hoping to escape the reminders of last night. He raced forward, cutting corners, ignoring yelled protests. His shades slipped a little, becoming slightly loose.

He reached up to push them back when he rammed into someone. They fell to the ground, papers and books flying. A small grunt could be heard, but Deuce didn't notice it as he saw his glasses laying on the ground.

His eyes flashed upward and he saw monsters all around, slowly turning to stone. Shock and sorrow flashed through his heart and pain flared. Guilt blinded him and tears silently fell.

He was suddenly brought back to Earth when he heard a small laugh. Just a short burst through the nose, lacking humor. He looked down and saw a girl. She was obviously new as she had a schedule in her hand and seemed completely lost.

What shocked him the most was she was alive. She was breathing, and kicking, and had a beating heart and she _wasn't turned to stone!_

Deuce felt panic sink in and his mouth opened and closed several times. _'She isn't stone. She isn't STONE. SHE ISN'T STONE!' _Deuce visibly panicked, his heart racing and his hands shaking.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. She gathered her few things and she stacked Deuce's stuff also. With that finally settle, she turned around and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Well, well. Looks like a little bit of a mess here…" She walked towards the nearest person and rested her hand over his heart. The stone receded and color replaced it. He dropped to the ground, his knees weak and looked up in amazement at the girl.

The girl just grabbed Deuce's glasses and slipped them back in place. She placed her hand on another person's heart and watched as the stone melted away. Deuce, by the time she finished, had calmed down significantly and was now curious and confused. _'Who was this girl? How did she do that?' _was the only thing he thought as she finished the last person.

Lagoona Blue fell to the ground with many others. "Now, you lot, try not to go swimming for an hour and drink plenty of water." The girl addressed all the monsters before turning to Deuce.

Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be contemplating something.

"You're Deuce, right? Son of Medusa?"

Deuce just nodded. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I figured. Then do this one favor for me and you and your loved one won't get hurt…"

Deuce stared at her, narrowing his eyes and offering her a challenge.

"Stay away from me."

The girl slowly walked off, rainbow eyes flashing and black hair trailing behind…

* * *

**And there you have it. The introduction of Theodora, my OC. I hope you like her, cause I do :3**

**Deuce has finally met his match. Theo can't be turned to stone and she can change people back (with some minor side effects)**

**Reviews are nice, flames will be laughed at and then responded with some rather rude words :P**

**Next chapter will be sent in November, latest. This story isn't my top priority right now and I still need to work of Raised, so, please don't be mad. Ciao!**

**~SakuraRose13~**


End file.
